


Escorting Trouble

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Harry, Do not copy to another sight, Do not repost my work without my express permission, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mistaken Identity, No Horcruxes, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Severus is intrigued by Draco's attempt to placate him while his godson is off on a business trip.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 29
Kudos: 867





	Escorting Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillymoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/gifts).



> Warning: I am posting this from my phone so please ignore any formatting issues. I promise I will fix it when my internet stops being a jerk. Or we get a new modem.
> 
> For Lilly. Here's your present since I couldn't get you what I wanted.
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays to all and have a very Snarry Christmas.
> 
> Oh. Also HUGE thanks to my beta Dannielle for coming out of semi-retirement to look this over for me.

“Potter!”

Harry jerked back as a blond head popped into view, pleading grey eyes boring into him. Harry sighed and tossed his quill onto the parchment spread out over his desk. “Malfoy, I am  _ not _ playing whore to your godfather so you can screw my best friend.”

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. “First of all, no one said anything about shagging my godfather. Secondly, I’m  _ already screwing _ your best friend. That’s the whole reason I need your help.” Draco pulled out the chair opposite Harry’s desk and flopped down into it, his robes still somehow miraculously impeccable. “Listen, I really, really,  _ really _ want to marry Ron.” Harry knew this. The two had practically been planning their wedding for the last year despite only getting together two years ago. “But, if my godfather doesn’t approve, we’ll have to wait until I’m twenty-five before I can access my full inheritance.” Harry opened his mouth to comment that if the blond wasn’t such a spoiled prat they could live comfortably off his and Ron’s combined salary, but Draco cut him off. “And he might force the board to send me to Italy… or  _ America _ ,” Draco added with a shudder.

Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “Surely your godfather wouldn’t be so vindictive.”

Draco leaned forward and gripped the edge of Harry’s desk. “You don’t know my godfather. He can be ruthless. It’s the whole reason my father made him executor of the estate. He pretty much said that if he didn’t approve of my choice of partners I couldn’t be counted on to make good decisions regarding the company.  _ My _ company. The company  _ my _ father built from the ground up, and the company I brought into the twenty-first century. The wizarding world would still be stuck in the eighteen hundreds if it wasn’t for me.”

And the head of research, Harry thought to himself. But he was used to Draco’s self-centered rants. How Ron put up with the ponce was anyone’s guess.

“I don’t know what I could possibly do-“

“Just show him around Godric’s Hollow. Show him a good time. Keep him entertained,” Draco cut him off as if Harry had already consented. He would, of course. Ron had Flooed over the night before begging Harry to put Draco’s godfather in a good mood before the big introduction. “Look, he gets in Friday morning and I’ll be back Sunday afternoon in time for the office holiday party. I’ve already got a room at the B&B rented for him. Just show it to him, take him around town. You can even use the company credit card to pay for dinner. Take him out Saturday. Take him to the Christmas festival or the library or whatever he wants. Just don’t let him get bored!”

Harry sighed. “I sure hope to hell he isn’t as picky as you,” Harry mumbled. A bright smile lit Draco’s face, and Harry hoped his friend appreciated his efforts. Of course, Ron would simply say it was Harry’s own fault for going to work for the prat and introducing the man to Ron. Harry crinkled his nose at the memory of the first time Ron had strolled into his office and Draco had been in there. It had been like one of those cheesy romance movies where the two had stopped and stared at each other before bumbling through awkward hellos. It had taken Ron less than a month to ask the blond out; the entire time Draco had found odd reasons to visit Harry’s office and inquire about the redhead. It had been pathetically sickening, but the two were happy now and he supposed that was all that matters.

Severus stepped from the Portkey Welcoming Terminal and gave a small shake of his body. He absolutely loathed international portkeys, but needs must. He tugged his winter cloak around him to block out the English chill. Six months in California had definitely altered his cold tolerance. He moved out into the atrium of the ministry building and ran his eyes over the moving crowd. He wondered who Draco would stick him with this weekend while the boy was off gallivanting around under the guise of research with his Japanese associates.

“Mr. Snape?”

Severus turned at the quarried greeting to see a bright-eyed young man with emerald green eyes and red cheeks flushed from the cold air. He gave a nod and the man’s face lit up with a bright smile.

“Great. I was afraid I’d missed you. The idiot wand checker decided I needed to hear his whole life story. Have you got any bags?” The man eyed Severus as if to see if he was indeed hiding baggage.

“They are in my pocket.”

The man’s green eyes went wide for a moment and his smile turned into a smirk. “Malfoy didn’t mention you had such a nice voice. He also didn’t mention you were so handsome.” The flush spread heavily over the high cheekbones but the man ignored his own audacity. “Anyway, I’m Harry. Your escort for the weekend. Or at least until Sunday evening. Whatever you want to do, I’m all yours. Malfoy said he’s already got you a room if you’d like to get settled. We can take another portkey to Godric’s Hollow, though I personally dislike those,” ‘Harry’ said with a wrinkle of his button nose. “There’s also the Knight bus if you’re in a crazy mood, or I can just side-along us. The B&B is wizarding so we can just pop right into the foyer there.”

Severus blinked at the man’s loquaciousness and let his eyes roam down the escort. He wasn’t a bad-looking fellow, and at least Severus would be able to have a bit of fun while he waited for his godson to get back. The escort was a nice change from the typical secretaries and interns Draco usually sent to pick Severus up, and at least the boy had thought of Severus’s personal preferences when picking the escort. Though, to be honest, Harry was a bit younger than Severus usually preferred, but perhaps Godric’s Hollow had few choices to offer. Oh, well. It had been a while since Severus had been with anyone, and Harry looked young enough to keep up with Severus’s libido.

“Side-along will be fine,” Severus intoned, causing Harry’s smile to widen.

“Excellent.” He slipped an arm through Severus’s, their hips colliding together. “Hold on,” Harry warned and a moment later the familiar feeling of Apparition wrapped around Severus.

They landed in the foyer of a typical bed and breakfast, and Severus was pleased to note Harry quickly removed his arm from Severus’s. Most escorts were like limpets, afraid to release their date’s arm in an attempt to stake their claim, but Harry was obviously more professional. Severus stepped over to the welcome counter and the clerk found his reservation before handing him a key. Severus turned back to see Harry leaning casually against the wall, his hands shoved in the pockets of his tight jeans as he took in the quaint décor. The man did not look out of place in the room, and Severus had a flash of a naked Harry on a floral-patterned duvet. He gave a mental shake, he was sure Harry at least expected some sort of dinner or entertainment beforehand. He wasn’t a typical prostitute, after all.

“I would like to get settled in my room,” he told the escort, “then I wish for some decent lunch. I have not had English fare in almost a year.”

Harry chuckled as he pushed off the wall and moved towards Severus. “There’s a great little café just around the corner, right in the middle of the Christmas village actually.”

Severus lifted an eyebrow. “Christmas village?”

Another smooth chuckle from the dark-haired escort. “It’s something the town puts together every year. A little conglomeration of stalls and shops, ice skating, entertainment. Malfoy thought you might like to see it.”

Doubtful, Severus thought. But if it got the escort into his bed quicker, he was willing to try anything. A bit of fun at the ‘Christmas village’ then he could honestly tell his godson the escort had done his job of entertaining Severus. He gave a small nod. “We shall see.” He patted his pocket. “I will return momentarily.”

Harry gave a nod and went to sit on a fainting couch near the large Christmas tree situated in the foyer. Severus made his way up the stairs as the clerk had indicated and soon found his room. He pulled his bag from his pocket and unshrunk it before slipping his wand from his wrist holder and commanding his things to unpack. He decided on a quick shower to wash away the stench of travel and dressed in a pair of black slacks and a dark green turtleneck. He made his way back downstairs and was pleased by the blush that spread over Harry’s cheeks as he took in Severus’s change of apparel. Oh, yes. He would have the escort in his bed soon enough.

Harry led Severus to the café that was elaborately decorated, along with half the town, in tinsel, lights, and wreaths. A girl dressed in a green dress and candy cane patterned stockings stood outside a shop offering free cups of hot cocoa while a man with a salt and pepper beard dressed as Santa sold roasted chestnuts from his cart. There was indeed a skating rink, and Severus saw Harry glance at it several times. They stepped into the warmed café and found a table near one of the picture windows. Once they had ordered a light lunch, Harry asked Severus about his work and they fell into a pleasant conversation. Severus did not ask the escort about his own work, but discovered the man had done a bit of traveling so they did discuss several places they had both visited.

As they sipped at their after-meal coffee, Severus once again noticed Harry occasionally glancing out at the skating rink. He placed his coffee cup back in its saucer and licked his lips. “If you would like, we could try a bit of skating.”

Harry jerked his head around to smile brightly at Severus. “Truly? I mean, only if you want. This weekend is all about what you want.”

What he wanted was to get the man in his bed and keep him there until Draco returned and forced Severus from the young man’s body. But he also knew Draco would be sorely disappointed if Severus didn’t at least take in some of the sights of this small village Draco had decided to base his business out of. Why the man couldn’t have stayed headquartered in London, Severus didn’t know. He gave a small smile to Harry. “I don’t mind. It has been some time since I indulged.”

A small frown marred Harry’s features, and Severus decided he didn’t like that. “Yeah. Me too. I’m usually so busy during the holiday season I rarely have any time to myself. Let alone a chance to just relax and enjoy myself.”

Severus wondered how popular the young man was but brushed the thought aside. He was Severus’s, at least for this weekend. The waiter brought the check, and Severus noticed Harry paid with one of Draco’s company credit cards, the familiar Malfoy Inc. logo glinting in the sunlight, but decided the lunch qualified as a business expense so didn’t say anything. They made their way out of the café and joined the line of people waiting to rent skates.

Once on the ice, it was obvious that both men had experience with ice skating, and it didn’t take either of them long to get back into the hang of it. Severus enjoyed Harry’s laughter and watching his face flush with excitement as they skated around the rink. The man was smart, or at least could hold an intelligent conversation, and he had a sense of humor that Severus could appreciate. They spent hours skating and talking, stopping occasionally to grab a cup of hot chocolate and rest on one of the proffered benches.

Eventually they returned their skates, and Harry led Severus on a tour of the small town’s village square. They stopped to admire a group of carolers and watched several young children climb over a large Santa who laughed merrily. As the light began to fade, Harry insisted they had reservations and led Severus to a restaurant. Harry stepped into the shadows and returned a moment later having changed his jeans and jumper into slacks and a dark blue button-down complete with suit jacket. Severus had to concede the man cleaned up well, and they stepped into the nice restaurant. Harry made his way up to the hostess.

“I believe Mr. Malfoy made a reservation for us.”

The hostess barely glanced at him before looking at her book. She gave a nod and led them to a table lit with candlelight. Severus wondered if Harry had been here before as he didn’t seem to be overly-awed with the opulent surroundings. His speculation was confirmed when a waiter appeared and Harry expertly gave his order. Severus gave his own order before handing over the menu. He shouldn’t be surprised at Harry’s knowledge. The man couldn’t call himself an escort if he didn’t fit the profile. The young man was most likely used to fine dining, after all, Draco would never offer his godfather second best.

Their conversation continued, and Severus found himself enjoying the man’s company. It had been a long time since he’d found someone with both intelligence and looks, it was just too bad Harry was merely an escort and not someone Severus could pursue. The reminder of why he was with the young man made Severus’s cock twitch, and he wondered how much longer he would have to wait before considering the man had done a decent job at showing him around.

When dinner had ended, Harry once again used the company card to pay for dinner and Severus once again didn’t speak out. They strolled back towards Severus’s lodging and stopped for a cone of roasted chestnuts on the way. Severus moved closer to the younger man on the pretense of keeping close to the Yule treat. He enjoyed when Harry would tip his head back slightly to look up at Severus and smile at him. Harry also seemed to lean closer to Severus the nearer they got to the B&B.

They reached the quaint house and stopped at the bottom of the steps, just out of reach of the porch light. Harry turned to Severus and looked up at him, a slight flush on his already rosy cheeks. “I suppose this is where I say goodnight.”

Severus snaked out a hand and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry let out a cry of shock as Severus pulled him close. “I thought you were all mine this weekend,” he played along. “I’m fairly certain you said I could have whatever I wanted.”

Harry’s eyes went innocently wide, making Severus’s blood shoot to his cock. Damn. No wonder the man was good at his job. “Oh. I… I thought it was just me. I mean… I don’t-“

Severus was tired of the playacting and his desires were nearly pushed to the edge. He cut Harry’s words off with his lips, devouring the younger man. Harry gave a small gasp but soon gave up his act as well as he grabbed onto Severus’s arms and pressed his lithe body against Severus’s taller form. Severus gave a pleased growl in the back of his throat, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth to taste the wine, pasta, and chestnuts. Severus slid his hand down to cup Harry’s arse and the man pulled back with a jerk. His green eyes darted around before landing on Severus.

“Severus, not here,” he warned, and Severus had to admit he was right. This was no place to finally take the man he’d been lusting after all day.

“You are correct,” he murmured and concentrated on his rented room. A moment later they landed in the moonlit room.

“Severus!” Harry gasped out. “You can’t just Apperate in the middle of Godric’s Hollow. It’s not a full wizarding village.”

“No one saw us,” Severus said, distracted with pulling Harry’s blazer off and tossing it aside. With a flick of his wand the buttons on Harry’s shirt popped open, and Severus bent his head to suckle at a pink nipple.

“Oh, god,” Harry moaned as his fingers gripped Severus’s hair. Severus mouthed his way up Harry’s chest and over his collar bone. A teasing nibble just behind the man’s ear had Harry frantically pulling at Severus’s clothes and trying to grind his erection against Severus’s thigh at the same time.

Somehow they found their way to the bed sans clothes, and Harry landed with an “oomph” before Severus climbed on top of him. Severus groaned in approval as Harry’s hand wrapped around his hard flesh. “Oh, god. Let me-“

Harry cut his own words off as he flipped them over and licked his way down Severus’s body before taking Severus’s leaking cock fully in his mouth. Severus hissed at the unexpected deep throat and tried not to think about how much practice Harry must have at it. It was easy to not think with the way Harry’s mouth worked him. The younger man moaned and sucked Severus’s cock eagerly, flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Harry apparently sensed Severus’s impending orgasm because he pulled off with an obscene slurping sound and slithered back up Severus’s body. “Damn you taste good,” he murmured before covering Severus’s mouth with his own. Severus quickly took control of the kiss and acquiesced when he felt Harry pulling him to roll them over. Harry pressed his hips up at the feel of Severus atop him.

Severus summoned his preferred lubricant, and Harry eagerly spread his legs. He was surprised that it took him a moment to work a finger inside Harry’s hole and wondered if the man used a spell or cream to make himself so tight. Whatever the reason, Severus relished in it and praised the man for his tightness as he worked Harry open. By the time Severus had three fingers in the man, Harry was begging for Severus to fuck him. The moment Severus pulled his fingers from Harry, though, Harry stopped him, a blush on his cheeks.

“Er, I suppose I should have asked earlier, but have you got any condoms?”

Severus smirked at the man beneath him. He supposed it would make sense for the man to be concerned. Even being a wizard, it was proper to use protection when engaging in such activities on a regular basis and with different partners. Severus summoned the small box from his bag and quickly pulled out a condom. Being one of his favored Wizarding brands, the condom wrapped itself snuggly around his hardened prick and seemed to disappear into his skin.

“God, I love those kind,” Harry said before grabbing Severus’s arms and pulling them both back down onto the bed. The lubricant from the condom was already covering the coating and Severus pressed against Harry. Both men let out moans of pleasure as Severus’s cockhead breached the tight entrance. Harry let out a curse of pleasure and arched up into the invasion. Severus pushed in deeply before pausing to take a deep breath and calm his blood. Harry didn’t give him much of a break before he was begging Severus to fuck him. Severus gave in and began to pound the man. He was too on edge after thinking of this all day and needed release. He’d fuck the younger wizard slower next time. Harry didn’t seem to mind as his hips rose to meet Severus’s with each thrust, the younger man letting out a litany of curses that urged Severus on. Severus could feel his orgasm approaching so reached between them to tug at Harry’s cock. Harry cried out as come spilled between them, his clenching walls pulling Severus’s own orgasm from him.

Once he caught his breath, Severus gently pulled from the man and felt the filled condom disappear from his cock. A quick cleaning spell and he collapsed beside the green-eyed man.

“Damn, that was incredible,” Harry sighed.

“Mmm,” Severus agreed, sated. “Give me about fifteen minutes and I’ll let you ride me.”

Harry jerked his head to look at Severus. “Fifteen minutes! What are you? Thirteen?”

Severus chuckled. “Didn’t Draco mention my voracious sexual appetite?”

Harry furrowed his brow. “Why would Malfoy know about your sexual appetite and why would he mention it to me?”

Severus thought he detected a bit of jealousy in Harry’s voice and found he was slightly pleased by it. “Draco only knows because he had the misfortune of hearing me with a lover several years ago. It was the last time we ever stayed in the other’s house while visiting.” Severus turned on his side and reached up to push a strand of hair behind Harry’s ear. “Did you not wonder why Draco put me up here rather than offer one of the many rooms in his mansion?”

Harry shrugged and snuggled closer to Severus. “I didn’t really think about it. Just figured you preferred your privacy.”

Severus slipped a hand around Harry’s waist and pulled him even closer before he began to nibble at that small spot behind Harry’s ear that drove him crazy. “I do enjoy my privacy. Especially if I have you to enjoy it with.”

Harry moaned and moved his head to give Severus more room. “Mmm. Se-ev. Merlin, how is it you found that spot so easily?” Severus slid a hand down Harry’s stomach and was pleased to find the man was already half hard. He sucked gently causing Harry to give a soft grunt of pleasure.

“It seems someone else has a short refractory period as well.” Severus wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and gently fisted the growing organ. Harry’s hips bucked at the slow, sensual movement.

“Mmm. Yeah. Haven’t had any complaints so far.” Severus wrinkled his nose at the blatant reminder of Harry’s job but pushed it away, telling himself Harry was his for the weekend. His own cock twitching at the reminder, Severus moved to cover the man’s body, ready to make the most of the time he had with Harry. He had plans, and none of them involved leaving the room before Sunday.

“Wh’re you g’in?” Severus mumbled as he felt Harry slip from the bed. Harry gave a soft chuckle and Severus slitted his eyes open to see the younger man pulling on his clothes from the night before. Severus blinked and lifted himself up on his elbow. “I thought you were mine for the weekend.” Severus narrowed his eyes as Harry made his way over to where the blazer had transformed back into the jumper sometime in the last twelve hours. “And how are you even walking? I’m fairly certain I fucked that ability out of you last night… And this morning.”

Another chuckle. “Pain potion,” Harry answered. “I didn’t really plan on staying all night last night,” he said as he pulled the jumper on over his head. “I’ve got a few things to take care of this morning then I’ll be right back.” Harry stepped over to the bed and leaned over to press a kiss to Severus’s lips. “Get some rest and I’ll bring back some food. Late breakfast.” Harry sat on the bed and pulled his shoes on. “Just need to check in at work and make a phone call.”

Of course the man would need to let his employer know he was still “working.” Severus gave a sigh and nodded. “All right. Don’t take too long. I rather liked watching you ride my cock last night, and I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.”

Harry’s cheeks blushed lightly. “Pretty sure that was this morning, but I  _ was  _ half asleep when you woke me for that one.” Severus chuckled and slid back under the covers as Harry made his way out of the hotel room.

By the time Harry returned sporting clean jeans and another jumper, Severus had showered and was reading over the Daily Prophet, a steaming cup of tea at his elbow. Harry popped into the room and placed a white bag on the table before moving to straddle Severus’s lap. Severus immediately tossed the paper aside and grabbed at the slender hips. Harry ran his fingers through Severus’s still damp hair.

“You showered without me.”

“So did you,” Severus noted, inhaling Harry’s clean scent. He pulled the younger wizard in and claimed the soft mouth. Harry hummed in delight and pressed his growing erection against Severus’s stomach, his arse grinding against Severus’s groin.

Once again, the jumper was the first thing to go quickly followed by the dark blue tee underneath. Harry moved from Severus’s lap long enough for them both to dispose of their trousers and pants before Harry was back in Severus’s lap. Severus’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of Harry’s arse, encouraging the man’s movements as he ground himself into Severus.

“I got,” Harry panted and moved his arm, though Severus was too busy licking at the slender neck to pay much attention to what the man was babbling about. “I got more… ngh!”

Severus pulled away as Harry pressed something into his hand and looked down to see more of the magical condoms. He quickly used his teeth to open a package and gripped Harry’s hips as the condom wrapped around him. Harry needed no encouragement to lift up just enough to capture Severus’s cock against his eager hole. Severus groaned as Harry slammed down onto him.

“Jesus fuck! You feel incredible. Merlin, I love having your cock inside me.” Harry grabbed onto Severus’s shoulders and began to bounce in his lap. Severus let out a moan as he gripped the slender hips and let Harry ride him. Severus loved watching the man enjoy himself on his cock. The way the dark hair seemed to take on a life of its own, flying about with every bounce. The way Harry’s eyes sparkled and his cheeks flushed with his vigorous exercise. The way Harry bit his bottom lip as if trying to get the movements just right, then the way his mouth fell open slightly just before he came. And the sounds. Fuck! The sweet sounds the man made turned Severus on more than anything he’d ever come across before. It was obvious Harry enjoyed their shagging and a pang of disappointment shot through Severus once again at the thought that he couldn’t pursue Harry for a more normal relationship.

Harry moaned as warm come splashed across Severus’s stomach and chest. Severus pulled the man against him and sucked on his neck as he thrust up into the now-lax body seeking his own release. His fingers dug into warm flesh as a shudder wracked his body and he filled the condom. Harry hummed contentedly as Severus softened and slipped from his body. Severus slid his hands up and down Harry’s spine as they recovered and inhaled the scent that was quickly becoming familiar to him.

Finally, Harry moved from Severus and stood on shaky legs. “I guess we should probably eat.”

Severus stood to pull on his pants not bothering with his trousers and Harry did the same, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Yes, I do seem to have worked up an appetite.”

Harry chuckled and sat down as he began to pull warmed croissants and scones from the bag. Severus inhaled the enticing aroma and reached for a scone while Harry poured out a cup of tea for himself. The two men talked as they ate, their eyes occasionally sliding over the other’s body until they deemed themselves full and Severus dragged Harry over to the bed. He would make sure the man would need more than one pain potion to be able to walk by the next morning.

It did indeed take Harry two pain potions and a soak in the large tub before he could walk almost properly the next morning. Though Severus heard no complaints except Harry’s teasing about Severus’s smug smile. They had barely stopped long enough to eat lunch, and Harry had practically begged Severus to let them go out to dinner. Even if it had only been to the small café around the corner. They woke late on Sunday morning, and Severus went after food while Harry soaked in the tub. Severus had to admit that he had never had such a pleasant weekend before. None of his past lovers had ever been able to keep up with him the way Harry had, and more than once Severus had passed out with sated exhaustion. Something else that had never happened before either. The thought of taking Harry on as a- what  _ did _ one call a male mistress?- had crossed Severus’s mind briefly the evening before, and he once again contemplated approaching Harry with the invitation as he made his way back to the hotel.

When Severus made it to the room, Harry was once again fully dressed. “In a hurry to leave?” Severus asked as he placed the bag of scones on the table. Harry smiled up at him.

“Not really. But I have things to take care of today before I can attend the party this evening.”

Severus was taken aback at the mention that Harry would be at the office gathering that evening. “You will be there tonight?”

Harry let out a snort as he plopped down in a chair and reached into the bag for two scones, placing one on the napkin in front of Severus. “Fairly certain Malfoy would cut my pay if I tried to back out of this one.”

Ah. So Harry had been hired for the entire weekend. No doubt to make sure Severus was in a particularly good mood when meeting his godson’s fiancé. “Then I look forward to seeing you later. I suppose I can give you a few hours to recover,” Severus teased, causing a blush to fill Harry’s cheeks. “Assuming you do that thing with your tongue again.” Harry’s blush deepened. “Oh. And the whole on your knees bit again.”

Harry’s breath caught, but he managed not to choke on his scone. He washed it down with a sip of tea and dabbed at his mouth. Such impeccable manners. “Yes, well. I quite liked eating you out, and you didn’t seem to mind me taking over when I fucked myself on your cock, so I suppose we can give it another go tonight.” Harry must have seen the look of lust in Severus’s eyes because he quickly added, “After the party.”

Severus chuckled. “Deal. I look forward to it.”

“Me too,” Harry murmured taking another bite of his scone.

Severus swiped at the lapels of his dress robes and eyed himself in the mirror once more. Yes, the midnight blue was perfect, and he could just barely make out the swirling black dragons along the edges. He checked to make sure his hair was flat against his head and no loose strands were slipping from the confines of the elastic that held it back. All in all he thought he looked elegant. Which could only be a plus in his book. After Harry had left, Severus had spent an hour on some paperwork then began to think through the pros and cons of inviting Harry to be his… lover. Perhaps he could find some menial job in the company for the man or “hire” him on as his personal assistant. Severus’s own current secretary had been hinting at leaving after her upcoming marriage in a few months; Severus could easily replace the witch with Harry. He was fairly certain after having conversed with Harry so much over the last few days that the man was competent enough to schedule meetings and make phone calls. Severus smirked. Not to mention it would cut down on expenditures, since they would only have to book one hotel room on business trips.

With a nod of satisfaction at his attire and his plan to get Harry, Severus locked his hotel room and Apparated to the offices of Malfoy Inc. The foyer was decorated tastefully in fairy lights and the occasional Christmas-red bow. He’d only been to the new headquarters twice since Draco moved out here, but he remembered the way to the large meeting room where Draco had mentioned the party would be held.

Along the way he ran into his godson and a well-dressed redhead in deep blue robes, though not as dark as Severus’s own. Draco pulled up short upon spotting him and blinked in surprise.

“Godfather. I didn’t expect you here so soon.”

“You said five, it is ten til.”

“Already?” Draco said in surprise turning to the redhead. The other man gave a nod, and Draco let out an exasperated sigh. “Damn Potter,” he muttered before giving a shake of his head. “Pardon me, Godfather. Please, allow me to introduce my fiancé, Ron Weasley, head of the DMLE Tactical Division. Ron, my godfather, Severus Snape.”

Severus reached a hand out and was surprised by the firm grip of the other man. “Pleasure to meet you, sir. Draco speaks very highly of you.”

“I have heard nothing but positive things regarding you as well, Mr. Weasley.”

“Please, call me ‘Ron.’ I’ve got five brothers and a father that all answer to ‘Mr. Weasley’.” Severus was about to comment on the large family when they were interrupted by a handsome, black man wearing a green Santa hat.

“Malfoy, where is that damn lawyer of yours? Potter is my secret Santa and I want my gift.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the man. “How do you know who your secret Santa is, Zabini?”

The man smirked and gave a one shoulder shrug. “Eh, you know Potter is pants at keeping secrets. I had Seamus drop hints about getting an invite to that new Gentleman’s club.”

Draco snorted. “Please. Potter is such a prude. He probably got you a bottle of that scotch everyone knows you like.”

“Oi! That’s my best mate you’re talking about,” Ron spouted with a playful push against Draco’s arm. Draco merely gave the man a look that caused Ron to shrug.

“He’s a prude and you know it. Probably hasn’t gotten laid since graduation.”

“A bit more interested in my own sex life,” the newcomer, Zabini, interrupted. Draco waved him off.

“Yeah. Yeah. We were just on our way to get him. He’s been working since two this afternoon when I specifically told him to wait until tomorrow. You know how he is.”

Zabini made a shooing motion with his hand. “Well, go get him. We’re ready to exchange gifts.”

Draco merely rolled his eyes and turned back to Severus. “Would you like to accompany us, Godfather? I can tell you about my success in Japan.”

Severus gave a nod. “That would be acceptable,” and turned to follow Draco and the redhead.

He listened as Draco filled him in on his trip while they made their way to the lifts and up to one of the top floors. There was very little light coming through the closed blinds so it was easy to pinpoint the light spilling from the only office in use. The three men made their way down the hall and Severus froze when they reached the open door.

The office was elaborate, filled with shelves of books and papers scattered over a large desk. But it was the man sitting behind the desk that caught Severus’s attention. What was Harry doing in this office? And why was he wearing glasses.

“Oi, Potter,” Draco snapped. “I told you to call it quits an hour ago.”

Harry gave a wave of his hand though didn’t look up from the paper he was perusing. “Yeah. I know. I just need to finish going over this contract. I want to make sure everyone is on the same page, some of this wording is off in translation. They’re using an older Japanese and I’m not fluent in that particular sub-language. Are they talking Yen or Pounds here, Malfoy?” Harry looked up then and his green eyes landed on Severus, a smile spreading across his face. “Severus, you’re here already. Wow! Is it that late?”

Harry glanced over at a clock, and Severus couldn’t keep his mouth closed any longer. “You’re a lawyer!?”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Er, yeah. Didn’t Draco mention that? Eh, probably not.”

“You said you were an escort,” Severus blurted out, and Harry furrowed his brows and shook his head.

“No, I-“ the man’s face went pale and his mouth gaped like a fish for several seconds before he pulled himself together and straightened in his chair. “I apologize for the misunderstanding, Mr. Snape. I am the company’s corporate lawyer and nothing more.” Harry stood and began to gather up the papers on his desk. “Draco, if you will give me a few minutes, you can tell Blaize I will be down with his voucher for the gentleman’s club on my way out.”

“Out?” Draco said surprised. “You aren’t staying?”

“No,” Harry replied as he stuffed the papers in a messenger bag. “I’m afraid I’m suddenly not feeling well. Probably due to a bit of overindulgence this weekend.” Harry glanced up, and Severus could tell the man was trying not to look at him. He took a step around his desk and paused. “Rather, it’s just here, Ron. I don’t think-“

Severus blinked but the man was gone. Fuck! What had he done?

“What did you do?” Severus jerked at the fierce question only to see the redhead glaring daggers at him.

“Ron,” Draco gasped out but the redhead shook his head.

“No. I know Harry. Something happened. And I know he was meant to entertain you this weekend while Draco was out-“

“Oh my god, Severus,” Draco cried. “Tell me you didn’t. Did you seriously believe I would hire an  _ escort _ for you?”

“An escort?” Ron echoed, then gaped at Severus. “You bloody bastard. You used Harry like some two knut whore.” Before either of them knew what he intended, Severus was reeling back from the powerful hit to his jaw.

“Ronald!” Draco gasped.

“You have no right to tell Dray who he can and can’t marry,” Ron continued, ignoring Draco, “when you take any decent bloke for your pleasure just because you want him.”

“Ronny, don’t,” Draco pled but Severus pulled his hand away from his aching jaw and stopped Draco’s words.

“No. He’s right,” Severus conceded. “Harry said he was my escort for the weekend and I interpreted it to my own advantage without even bothering to consider another meaning. Obviously I owe the man an apology.”

Ron gave a snort. “You sure as hell do. And for your information,” Ron added, a determined glint in his blue eyes, “Draco and I are getting married and there’s not a damn thing you can or  _ will _ do about it. This is Draco’s company and this is where he belongs. He at least knows how to treat a man with respect.” Ron gave one last glare at Severus before turning on his heels and storming from the room.

The room was quiet for several minutes before Severus got up the nerve to look at Draco. Draco stood blinking at him in disbelief. “Your fiancé is very impressive,” Severus said softly.

“Yeah,” Draco said coldly.

“And loyal.”

“Harry has been his best friend since before Hogwarts. I would have been in their year if I hadn’t gone to Beauxbatons. Harry was second in his class.”

“A Ravenclaw,” Severus said, not surprised.

“No,” Draco snapped out. “A Gryffindor. So I suggest you swallow that Slytherin pride Father was always on about and go apologize.”

Draco made to follow his fiancé from the room but Severus stopped him.

“Draco.” Draco paused at the soft tone but didn’t turn around. “I don’t know where he lives.”

Draco snorted. “London. He’d have gone to London. 12 Grimmauld Place. It’s-“

“I know where it is,” Severus said reluctantly. He should have put it together. The emerald eyes. Potter. If he thought about it, he could even make out James’s features in Harry’s profile.

Draco jerked his head in surprise and looked over his shoulder at Severus. “You know it?”

“Yes,” Severus answered succinctly. He took a step towards the fireplace that held a jar of Floo powder but paused. “Draco, for what it’s worth, I do approve of your Ron.”

“It does,” Draco said softly before stepping from the room.

Severus moved over to the Floo and took a pinch of powder before Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. From there he easily Apparated to the darkened street he remembered from his teen years. It had been several years since he had even talked to Regulus- not since the man had moved to Russia for some insane reason. Taking a deep breath, Severus strode across the street and watched the old townhouse push its way into existence. He hoped Black wasn’t around to prevent him from talking to Harry.

Severus gave a firm knock on the door and waited only a moment before it was pulled open by an ugly looking house elf. The elf glared at Severus for a moment before speaking.

“Yes?” it asked in a slow almost-hiss.

Severus swallowed thickly. “I am here to see Mr. Potter. Er,  _ Harry  _ Potter.”

“Master Harry be in the parlor,” the elf said stepping back and allowing Severus in. “You follow Kreacher.”

Severus didn’t dare correct the elf’s demand and let him lead the way to the first floor parlor.

“…boy alone, Pads,” a deep, familiar voice floated down the hallway as they approached.

“Thank you oh so much, father,” came Harry’s reply. “But I haven’t been a boy for nearly ten years.”

“I just wanted to know what made him show up early,” Sirius Black replied.

“Still my boy,” the matured voice of James Potter drawled.

“That’s not what you said when I missed the snitch against Victor at last year’s exhibition match.”

“Do not antagonize your father, Harry dear,” a feminine voice said.

They reached the room and Severus barely noted the other occupants scattered about as his eyes were solely on Harry.

“Master Harry has a guest,” the elf intoned, breaking the causal atmosphere of the room.

Green eyes met black and once again Severus felt a pang as Harry’s face paled. “Wha- How?” Harry whispered.

“Snivellus!” Black spat out.

“Severus?” he barely heard Lily’s question as he stepped into the room.

“Harry. Please. Let me explain.”

“I don’t think-” Harry paused and glanced from Severus to Black. “Wait. Snivellus? You mean, he’s-” Severus watched as some sort of erroneous conclusion went through Harry’s mind.

“No,” Severus said quickly. “No. No. No. Not at all, Harry,” Severus said as he crossed the room. He grabbed at Harry’s arm, wrapping his hand gently around the man’s bicep. “I didn’t even know you were Potter’s son until Draco told me you were at Grimmauld Place, and even then it was only an inkling.”

“Why are you here?” Harry whispered hoarsely.

“Here now. Unhand my godson.”

“Sirius,” Lily hissed and a moment later Severus heard a door closing and muffled voices coming from the other side. He ignored them to focus on Harry.

“To apologize for being an utter arse,” Severus said honestly. “To beg your forgiveness.”

Harry pulled from Severus’s grip and moved away. “If I had known that’s what you thought of me I never would have…” Harry looked away and Severus winced at the sharp pain that lanced at his heart. “I thought you l-liked me,” Harry continued softly.

“I did. I  _ do _ ,” Severus said quickly. “Honestly, Harry, I hated thinking that you were… in that line of work. You’re so smart, intelligent. I loved our time together. In fact-“ Severus took a fortifying breath. “In fact, I was going to ask you to quit and come with me.” Harry’s head jerked up to gape at Severus. “I hated the idea of being without you, and not just because of the sex. Harry, we were so compatible in every way. This afternoon, after you left, I could barely concentrate on my work. I could only think about seeing you again. Asking you to come with me. Fuck, I was even willing to hire you on as my secretary just so you wouldn’t feel like some sort of kept man.”

A small smile played at Harry’s lips. “How cliché. Sleeping with the secretary.”

Severus smirked at the man he was beginning to realize he might have more than just artificial feelings for and gave a shrug. “Would have saved on hotel bills.” Harry gave a small chuckle, and Severus dared a step forward. “I really am sorry for misjudging you, Harry. And I swear there was no underhanded plot of revenge against your godfather. I’ve left the past behind me a long time ago.”

Harry licked his lips and gave a small nod. “You realize I’m young enough to be your son.”

Severus wrinkled his nose slightly. “Let’s not dwell on that bit, Harry. We’re wizards. Age is irrelevant after twenty.” Severus tentatively reached out and took Harry’s hand. “Will you give me a chance, Harry? Allow us to start over? I’d like to woo you properly. Dates, flowers, the whole nine yards.”

Harry’s hand tightened around Severus’s fingers, and Severus gently pulled the man closer, pleased when Harry allowed it. “I think I’d like that. I-“ Harry furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “What happened to your jaw?”

Severus reached up to where he had little doubt a bruise was forming. “Ah. Your friend, Ronald. Very chivalrous knight in Gryffindor armour you have there. He was less than pleased with my treatment of you.”

“Oh, Sev,” Harry reached up to lightly touch the sore spot. “I’m sorry.”

Severus moved to grasp Harry’s hand, more to hold it against his face than for any other reason. “Don’t be. I deserved it. He also told me I wasn’t fit to dictate who Draco could marry, and I can’t deny the allegation after the way I treated you.”

Harry moved to press a soft kiss to Severus’s jaw then to the edge of his lips. Severus turned his head for the next kiss and met Harry’s lips. Harry moaned as Severus kissed him gently but thoroughly. He moved an arm to wrap around Harry’s waist and hold the man against him.

Harry pulled back just enough to end the kiss. “Sev, I- I don’t normally jump into bed with men I just met. I-“

Severus cut his words off with a quick kiss. “I got that, Harry. From some things Ron said. I know I severely misjudged you. A lot of our weekend was tinged with my beliefs in your, er, career. Which is why I want to take it slower this time and truly get to know you.”

Harry smiled up at him. “I’d like that, Severus.” A thoughtful look crossed Harry’s face before he spoke again. “When you say ‘slow’ how slow do you mean? Like a few dates before we kiss again or-“

Severus chuckled. “I’d like a kiss a bit sooner than a few dates, but we will definitely move at your pace, Harry. I want you to know how sincere I am about this.”

“Oh good,” Harry said, relief evident in his voice. “Because that thing you do with your tongue,” Harry pressed himself against Severus, pulling a soft moan of desire from them both. “Yeah,” Harry said breathlessly, “I already miss that.”

“Do you?” Severus asked with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry said, and a moment later Severus found himself pinned to a bed in an unfamiliar room, Harry climbing on top of him.

“Are we still in London?” he asked as Harry began to unbutton Severus’s robe. Harry replied with a hum which Severus took for a yes. “Wh-what about your parents?” Severus tried to get out before his mind turned to mush with the way Harry eagerly began licking at his skin. Merlin, it felt great to know this was just for him and not something Harry simply did because it was his job.

“Sirius put a permanent silencing charm on the room for my fifteenth birthday,” Harry mumbled against his stomach. “Told me I could use it anytime I needed.”

“I don’t think this is what he meant,” Severus moaned as Harry’s hand slipped inside his pants. “I me-meant with m-me- Oh, Merlin, Harry.”

“Don’t really care who he meant,” Harry answered, clearly distracted. “You’re the one I want.”

And Harry was definitely the one he wanted, Severus thought as he succumbed to Harry’s wicked tongue.


End file.
